


Beautiful intentions

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Angst, Hurt, Lies, M/M, Shame
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22436626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Era stanco, Ryosuke.Era stanco di quella mancanza di regolatezza, era stanco di finire ogni sera fra quelle lenzuola, era stanco di doversi strofinare la pelle centinaia di volte prima di sentirsi nuovamente pulito.
Relationships: Arioka Daiki/Yamada Ryosuke
Kudos: 1





	Beautiful intentions

**~ Beautiful Intentions ~**

Yamada lasciò ricadere la testa contro il cuscino.

Gemendo piano per il lieve dolore alla schiena, si voltò a guardare l’orologio sul comodino.

Le due e mezza del mattino.

Per quanto lo riguardava, la notte era finita. Non avrebbe nemmeno avuto la minima intenzione di alzarsi da quel letto, se non fosse stato che aveva bisogno di lavarsi e di cambiare le lenzuola.

Stancamente si diresse in bagno, aprendo il getto dell’acqua calda e aspettando solo pochi minuti prima di entrare.

Sentire l’acqua scivolargli fra i capelli e sulle spalle lo fece sentire improvvisamente meglio.

Era stanco, Ryosuke.

Era stanco di quella mancanza di regolatezza, era stanco di finire ogni sera fra quelle lenzuola, era stanco di doversi strofinare la pelle centinaia di volte prima di sentirsi nuovamente pulito.

Ma non se ne lamentava, mai. Era lui che aveva scelto quella strada, e non poteva nemmeno dire che economicamente non ne sentisse i benefici.

Quello che gli pesava maggiormente, forse, non era nemmeno il dover svendere il proprio corpo in quel modo, quanto più la solitudine che provava come una costante nella sua giornata.

Si sentiva solo quando si svegliava la mattina in quel letto vuoto, si sentiva solo durante il giorno, e quando la sera si aggirava fra le sale di quello stesso night club che ormai conosceva come le sue tasche, aspettando che l’occhio lascivo di uno dei clienti si posasse su di lui.

Si sentiva solo quando li sentiva spingersi dentro il suo corpo e quando poi se ne andavano, lasciandolo nuovamente senza nessuno in quel letto.

Yamada aveva sempre avuto un’idea ben precisa di come gli sarebbe piaciuto vivere la sua vita, e quella che stava vivendo in quel periodo non era la situazione che si era figurato nelle sue più rosee prospettive, ma era quanto di meglio era riuscito a fare di sé.

Finito di lavarsi, certo di essere nuovamente pulito, uscì dalla doccia con solo un asciugamano legato in vita.

Cambiò stancamente le lenzuola, poi si gettò di peso sul materasso, senza nemmeno curarsi di asciugare i capelli.

Steso supino, fissava il soffitto in attesa di prendere sonno, conscio del fatto che come ogni notte sarebbe stata un’ardua impresa.

Ogni volta che chiudeva gli occhi difatti, rivedeva ognuna di quelle mani che l’avevano toccato, e rivedeva quelle bocche affamate, e quei sorrisi lascivi, e sentiva le loro voci.

Anche quelle facevano da compagnia alle sue giornate, anche quelle si rifiutavano di lasciarlo in pace.

Strofinandosi una mano davanti al viso, come per scacciare i cattivi pensieri, Ryosuke sospirò.

Impiegò almeno un’ora prima di riuscire finalmente ad addormentarsi, ed anche quando lo fece, il suo sonno fu contaminato da quegli stessi pensieri che lo inseguivano durante il giorno.

Riposare, come sempre, fu impossibile.

***

Per quanto Daiki si fosse trasferito ad Azabu da poco più di un mese, non aveva impiegato troppo tempo ad ambientarsi.

Il quartiere, pur trovandosi a pochi isolati di distanza da Roppongi, era abbastanza tranquillo, familiare. Aveva preso confidenza con i negozi e con i bar, con qualche locale e aveva cominciato a riconoscere sempre più persone nel vicinato.

Era fiero di sé, insomma.

Quando gli avevano offerto un lavoro per un piccolo giornale di Tokyo, non era stato particolarmente sicuro di potercela fare.

Aveva sempre vissuto in una piccola città nella prefettura di Shizuoka, e temeva di non riuscire a stare dietro ai ritmi della capitale, cosa che invece si era rivelata più semplice del previsto.

In quel momento era in un conbini, intento a scegliere qualcosa per la cena, e fu in quel momento che lo vide.

Mentre per molti degli habitué dei negozi del quartiere aveva faticato a ricordarne i lineamenti, quel ragazzo gli era invece rimasto impresso sin dal primo momento che aveva posato gli occhi su di lui.

L’aveva incrociato spesse volte in quello stesso posto, altre in qualche bar o alla lavanderia.

Avevano cominciato a salutarsi dopo la prima settimana, e dopo pochi altri giorni si erano presentati.

Daiki era affascinato da lui. Gli piacevano i suoi modi di fare rilassati, gli piaceva come sembrasse essere sempre di buonumore, e gli piaceva la facilità con la quale riusciva a parlargli, sebbene le loro conversazioni non si fossero mai dilungate più di qualche minuto.

Raggiunse la corsia in cui si trovava, con il preciso intento di salutarlo, e gli mise una mano sulla spalla per costringerlo a voltarsi nella sua direzione.

“Ciao!” lo salutò con un sorriso aperto, chinando brevemente il capo a sottolineare il saluto.

Yamada parve stranito solo per una frazione di secondo, ma poi fu veloce nel ricambiare il sorriso.

“Arioka-kun!” gli disse, chinando a sua volta il capo. “Provviste per la cena?” chiese, indicando con un cenno il ramen precotto nelle mani del più grande.

Daiki fece una smorfia, poi annuì.

“Sì. Non ho particolarmente voglia di cucinare questa sera, e poi...” si passò una mano dietro la nuca, a disagio. “Anche quando ne avessi voglia, non sono poi questo granché in cucina” si schernì, cercando poi qualche spunto per cambiare velocemente argomento. “Tu invece cosa fai questa sera?” chiese, mordendosi la lingua subito dopo per l’ambiguità nella domanda.

Ma non specificò cosa intendesse realmente dire, e attese invece che l’altro gli rispondesse.

Yamada ridacchiò, scrollando le spalle.

“Credo che mi butterò anche io sul ramen precotto” disse, poi fece un sorriso malizioso. “E stasera sono impegnato. Lavoro” aggiunse, rispondendo così ad entrambi i significati della domanda del più grande.

Daiki annuì, arrossendo, e rimanendo in silenzio senza sapere come continuare.

Alla fine fu il più piccolo a prendere la parola per congedarsi.

“Ora sarà meglio che vada. Devo sbrigarmi a tornare a casa e a mangiare, o farò tardi” gli disse, facendo poi per dirigersi verso la cassa, salvo poi ripensarci e voltarsi nuovamente verso di lui. “È stato un piacere vederti, Arioka-kun” aggiunse, assottigliando le labbra in modo quasi malizioso, e poi andandosene, lasciandolo fermo in mezzo alla corsia con un’espressione perplessa in volto.

Solo quando lo vide uscire dal conbini, Daiki sorrise.

Si era ambientato meglio di quanto credesse nel nuovo quartiere.

E per ambientarsi ancora meglio, non avrebbe dovuto far altro che uscire più spesso.

E se poi fosse capitato di incontrare nuovamente Yamada Ryosuke, si disse, tanto di guadagnato.

***

Yamada rifletteva.

Gli capitava spesso, in momenti come quello.

Sentiva l’ennesimo corpo senza volto spingersi dentro di lui in modo brutale, sentiva il dolore pervaderlo e cercava di soffocarlo con le immagini che la sua mente era divenuta brava a creare.

Che cos’era realmente il sesso, per lui?

Quando andava ancora a scuola, era stato con un paio di ragazzi. Non aveva significato niente per lui, tantomeno per loro, eppure era stata una sua libera scelta.

Gli era piaciuto, ma non abbastanza da raggiungere quell’ideale che veniva comunemente riconosciuto nel sesso.

Ora che si vendeva, aveva assunto per lui un significato ancora minore; il suo corpo non era altro che una merce di scambio, non era altro che uno strumento nelle mani di uomini sempre diversi che si erano comprati il diritto di usarlo a proprio piacimento.

A Ryosuke di certo non piaceva, ma gli era sempre parso che nemmeno a loro piacesse eccessivamente.

Oh si eccitavano, eccome; si divertivano con lui, non mancavano mai di rimarcare quanto fosse bravo, e quanto bene li avesse fatti stare usarlo, ma alla fin fine erano affari anche per loro.

Yamada non era che un rifugio dalle loro frustrazioni, non era che una valvola di sfogo per quella mancanza di potere che sentivano al di fuori da quelle quattro mura, e il sesso c’era sempre entrato poco.

Si era sempre domandato, dunque, che cosa significasse innamorarsi, e stare con la persona che si amava, senza sentirsi usati, senza sentirsi un oggetto e basta.

Rideva di tanto in tanto di questi pensieri frivoli, ma continuava a chiederselo.

Erano domande fattesi più insistenti da qualche tempo a quella parte, e lui ne conosceva perfettamente la ragione.

Arioka Daiki gli piaceva, in un certo senso.

Non che avessero mai parlato troppo, e gli capitava di vederlo solo di tanto in tanto in giro per il quartiere, eppure era stato colpito abbastanza da trovarlo intrigante, da lasciarsi interessare da lui come non gli capitava da tempo.

Avrebbe voluto potergli dire qualcosa, poterglisi avvicinare un po’ di più rispetto a quanto non facesse. Avrebbe voluto potergli chiedere di uscire insieme, come una persona normale, con un lavoro normale e una vita normale.

Il solo fatto di non poterlo fare gli ricordava quale fosse il suo posto, e quali i suoi limiti.

Tornò a concentrarsi sul cliente solo quando si rese conto che questi stava per raggiungere l’orgasmo; si costrinse a venire a sua volta, cosa in cui era diventato fin troppo bravo, per regalargli l’illusione di essere riuscito a farlo godere, per lasciarlo trastullare in quel senso di onnipotenza dalla durata effimera, ma che era proprio quello per cui veniva pagato.

L’uomo uscì poi frettolosamente dal suo corpo, rivestendosi e borbottando un saluto, lasciandosi Ryosuke alle spalle.

Yamada aveva visto la fede al suo dito, e ne aveva sorriso.

Si domandò come fosse la moglie di quell’uomo, e che avesse di tanto sbagliato da costringerlo a rivolgersi ad una prostituta.

Si chiese perché l’avesse sposata e che cosa provasse quando faceva sesso insieme a lei.

Ma non era un suo problema, in fondo, quello che accadeva loro al di fuori dalle quattro mura di casa sua.

Per lui il sesso altro non era che un business, e finito quello non gli restava che contare gli introiti della serata e aspettare per quella successiva.

E poi mentire a se stesso per riuscire ad addormentarsi, dicendosi che in fondo gli stava bene così.

***

Daiki sentiva di essere arrossito fino alla punta dei capelli.

Non sapeva che cosa gli fosse passato per la mente, ma in quel momento sperava solo che quel silenzio cessasse presto, quale che fosse il responso del più piccolo.

Aveva incrociato Yamada per la strada che portava al suo appartamento, rivolgendogli un cenno di saluto e fermandosi a salutarlo.

Non avrebbe saputo spiegare con precisione quale processo l’avesse portato dal parlare del più e del meno all’invitarlo per pranzo, ma ormai che l’aveva fatto non poteva più permettersi di dire nulla, soltanto poteva aspettare che l’altro gli rispondesse, e pregare che non l’avesse preso per pazzo nel rivolgergli una proposta del genere quando a malapena si conoscevano.

Ryosuke era rimasto in silenzio ormai per qualche minuto, fissandolo negli occhi come se stesse cercando di decidere sul da farsi.

Alla fine gli aveva rivolto un sorriso triste, che non gli aveva lasciato presagire niente di buono.

“Mi dispiace, Arioka-kun” mormorò, prendendo a fissare intensamente il marciapiede. “Non so se sia la migliore delle idee pranzare insieme. Io...” si era morso un labbro, cercando inutilmente di spiegare che cosa l’avesse portato a rifiutare il suo invito.

E per quanto Daiki continuasse a pensare di doversi scusare per l’improvvisata, dirgli che non era importante ed andarsene, nel tono del più piccolo c’era qualcosa che gli impediva di farlo.

Non gli sembrava che non ne avesse voglia, quanto più che se lo stesse vietando per qualche ragione che non riusciva a comprendere.

Sorridendogli timidamente, scrollò le spalle.

“È solo un pranzo, niente di troppo impegnativo. Possiamo prendere del ramen da qualche parte. O della gyoza. Prometto che non perderemo più di un’ora” cercò di tentarlo, vedendo aumentare il dubbio nella sua espressione.

“Non è questo, non ho niente da fare fino a stasera, è solo che...” ancora una volta il più piccolo si interruppe, guardandolo con aria quasi angosciata.

“Hai una ragazza? O un ragazzo?” provò ancora Daiki, del tutto privo di indizi sul motivo di tanta titubanza. “Perché se è quello il caso, giuro di non avere cattive intenzioni.”

Non sapeva se l’altro si fosse convinto o meno, ma era comunque riuscito a strappargli una risata.

“Non è per questo. Non ho nessuno a cui dover rendere conto dei miei spostamenti” gli disse, e Arioka trattenne a stento un sospiro di sollievo alla notizia. “Ok, mi hai convinto. Andiamo a mangiare qualcosa, sto morendo di fame” cedette alla fine, sorridendogli con un po’ più di convinzione.

“Perfetto, allora. Che cosa ti va?”

“Gyoza. C’è un posto che la fa buonissima a pochi isolati di distanza da qui” rispose velocemente il più piccolo incamminandosi verso la direzione indicata, mentre l’altro lo seguiva. “Ah, Arioka-kun, eri serio quando hai detto di non avere cattive intenzioni?” chiese poi, fingendo nonchalance.

Daiki alzò un sopracciglio, cercando di impedirsi di arrossire per l’ennesima volta.

“Forse. Perché?”

Yamada ridacchiò, scuotendo la testa.

“Niente. Perché è un peccato” rispose soltanto, lasciando il più grande del tutto ammutolito.

Fecero poche centinaia di metri prima di raggiungere il locale di cui Ryosuke aveva parlato, e una volta entrati ordinarono subito.

Anche Daiki aveva accumulato più fame di quanto pensasse, o forse era solo l’improvvisa eccitazione di avere l’altro come compagnia per il pranzo.

Chiacchierarono del più e del meno fino a che non furono serviti, e allora presero a mangiare in silenzio.

Dopo i primi due o tre bocconi, fu Yamada a riprendere a parlare.

“Ti sei ambientato bene nel quartiere?” domandò, bevendo un sorso d’acqua e fissandolo negli occhi, con un’espressione curiosa che Arioka trovava adorabile.

“Sì, abbastanza. Devo dire che ci si abita bene, non è troppo grande ma nemmeno troppo piccolo. E ho tutto quello che mi serve nel raggio di poche centinaia di metri da casa mia.” spiegò, continuando a mangiare.

“È vero. Anche io mi ci sono sempre trovato bene, dacché mi ci sono trasferito” mandò giù l’ennesimo boccone, prima di chiedere ancora: “Dov’era che abitavi prima?”

“Ad Oyama, nella prefettura di Shizuoka. È una città abbastanza piccola, niente a che vedere con Tokyo. Lavoravo al giornale locale, niente di particolarmente impegnativo, e quando mi hanno offerto un lavoro qui ho colto la palla al balzo. E devo dire che mi è andata anche piuttosto bene” si morse un labbro, ricordando quello che gli aveva detto il ragazzo poche sere prima. “Tu invece di cosa ti occupi? Mi è parso di capire che lavori durante la sera, giusto?”

Yamada fece una lunga pausa prima di rispondere, ma Daiki preso dal pranzo non parve trovarlo eccessivamente strano.

“Sì, lavoro in un locale di Roppongi. Faccio... faccio il barman” gli disse, con tono meno allegro di quello che aveva usato fino a quel momento.

E dopo quella singola frase tacque, e Daiki non poté più non accorgersi che c’era qualcosa che non andava.

Non gli chiese altro, perché se fosse stato qualcosa di cui aveva voglia di parlargli l’avrebbe fatto, ma continuò a lanciargli delle occhiate furtive, confuso da quel suo comportamento.

Quando ebbero finito di mangiare, si alzarono dal tavolo, uscendo fuori con passo lento.

“Grazie del pranzo, Arioka-kun” gli disse Ryosuke con un breve inchino e, finalmente, un sorriso.

“Non c’è di che. E poi direi che è ora che passiamo a qualcosa di meno formale di ‘Arioka-kun’, ti pare?” gli domandò, allusivo.

Yamada fece un mezzo sorriso, chinando il capo da una parte.

“Non saprei, Arioka-kun. Potrei anche chiamarti ‘Daiki’ o persino ‘Dai-chan’, ma forse sarebbe fuori luogo per una conoscenza così superficiale. In fondo, ti ricordo di aver detto di non avere cattive intenzioni nei miei confronti” gli disse, allusivo.

Daiki fece un sospiro volutamente esasperato, senza lasciarsi prendere dall’imbarazzo per quell’affermazione.

“Allora se ti chiedessi di uscire di nuovo con me per approfondire questa ‘conoscenza superficiale’ e per rivedere le mie intenzioni nei tuoi confronti, posso sperare in un ‘Dai-chan’?” gli chiese, alzando un sopracciglio.

Ryosuke rise, ancora, e la sua risata parve al più grande la cosa più bella che avesse mai sentito.

Poi annuì, con decisione.

“Partiremo con ‘Daiki’. Poi vedremo se riuscirai ad impressionarmi” concesse, avviandosi nuovamente verso casa, seguito a ruota dal più grande.

Arioka cercava di smettere di sorridere, ma gli riusciva davvero difficile.

Si sarebbe accontentato di lasciarsi chiamare ‘Daiki’, si sarebbe accontentato di qualsiasi cosa.

Gli bastava la certezza di poterlo vedere ancora, e di dimostrargli che le sue intenzioni non erano mai state del tutto innocenti.

Come del resto, ne era certo, non lo erano nemmeno quelle di Yamada.

***

Ryosuke sapeva che quello che stava facendo era sbagliato.

Se ne era reso conto subito di come dovesse stargli alla larga, ma per quanto ci si fosse sforzato l’incontrarlo per il quartiere e l’interesse che l’altro sembrava provare nei suoi confronti avevano giocato a suo svantaggio.

Alla fine aveva ceduto, e si era sentito maledettamente in colpa per questo.

Dopo la prima volta in cui erano usciti insieme per quel pranzo, si erano visti poche altre volte, quando per un caffè, quando ancora per un pranzo veloce, quando di sfuggita in giro per il quartiere.

Quella sera Yamada invece era libero, e aveva deciso di gettare al vento qualsiasi remora e di essere lui a prendere l’iniziativa, invitando il più grande a cenare insieme.

Ed era stato maledettamente bene.

Avevano parlato, lui l’aveva ascoltato parlargli della sua vita e di quello che faceva a Shizuoka, e di contro gli aveva raccontato tutto quello di sé che poteva, omettendo sempre quella parte fondamentale, ma cercando di lasciar passare inosservato il non parlare mai del lavoro.

Ora che si stavano avviando verso casa, Daiki gli aveva preso tentativamente la mano, e lui non aveva del resto avuto il minimo dubbio nello stringerla.

Si sentiva una persona del tutto diversa da quella che era stata negli ultimi due anni.

Arrivati al portone del palazzo in cui abitava aveva sciolto malvolentieri la presa sulle sue dita, tirando fuori le chiavi e rimanendo fermo, spostando il peso da un piede all’altro.

“Ti...” cominciò a dire, sentendosi improvvisamente imbarazzato. “Di va di salire?” gli chiese poi, chinando lo sguardo sul marciapiede, non volendo guardare l’altro in viso mentre gli dava la sua risposta.

“Mi andrebbe molto, a dire il vero” disse Arioka, con tono quasi dolce, e Yamada ebbe quasi voglia di urlare.

Era quello che voleva sentirsi dire, certo, ma era stato lui in primis a sbagliare nel porgli quella domanda.

Entrarono nell’androne e salirono fino al piano in cui abitava, e una volta dentro il proprio appartamento Ryosuke si chiese che cosa stesse facendo.

Che diritto aveva lui di chiedere qualcosa di così normale per se stesso?

Che diritto aveva di invitare un uomo in casa sua, di comportarsi come se loro due potessero mai avere un futuro?

Era una puttana, in fondo.

Non invitava nessuno in casa sua, erano gli altri che andavano lì perché lo avevano chiesto, lo avevano preteso in cambio di soldi.

Non poteva avere una relazione, perché nessun uomo avrebbe mai accettato di rimanere accanto a qualcosa di usato, a qualcuno che facesse quel tipo di vita, a qualcuno che del suo corpo aveva fatto una merce di scambio.

E Daiki di diverso da tutti gli uomini che aveva incrociato nel suo cammino fino a quel momento, aveva proprio la capacità di fargli dimenticare chi era e cosa faceva, e se da un lato questo lo attraeva dall’altro gli faceva desiderare di non averlo mai incontrato.

Si voltò verso di lui, e stava per chiedergli se gli andasse qualcosa da bere quando sentì le mani del più grande posarsi sui suoi fianchi, spingendolo contro una parete e lasciando che il suo corpo aderisse contro il proprio, lasciando il viso a pochi centimetri dal suo.

Yamada era pronto a baciarlo, a dimenticare il motivo per cui non avrebbe dovuto farlo, e si protese verso di lui, salvo poi vedersi fermare da una mano del più grande sul suo volto.

Vi passò sopra le dita, tracciandone i lineamenti, spostando una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio, sfiorando le labbra e il mento, scendendo fino al collo.

“Non lo so cos’è che mi fai” mormorò, con voce roca. “Ma sei bellissimo” gli disse, e solo allora gli concesse libertà di movimento, baciandolo lui per primo, stringendo la presa sui suoi fianchi, andando incontro a quella bocca e schiudendo la propria, lasciando che la lingua del più piccolo trovasse la sua, giocando con essa, insaziabile.

Yamada protese i fianchi verso di lui, sentendo già voglia di lui, e di sentirlo ancora più vicino, e di lasciare che cancellasse dal suo corpo i segni di ciò che tanti altri prima di lui gli avevano fatto negli ultimi anni.

Senza smettere di baciarlo Daiki lo liberò dai pantaloni, attento a non lasciare che le proprie mani entrassero in contatto con il suo sesso, ben deciso a non dargliela vinta così facilmente.

Gemendo di disappunto, Ryosuke fece lo stesso con lui, passando poi a sbottonarsi la camicia, velocemente, come in preda all’ansia.

Daiki si separò da lui, con il fiato corto, e allora Yamada prese l’iniziativa e lo afferrò per un polso, portandolo verso il salotto.

Gli mise le mani sulle spalle, spingendo fino a che non fu seduto sul pavimento, scendendo insieme a lui e costringendolo a sdraiarsi, prendendo poi posizione su di lui, con le gambe intorno ai suoi fianchi.

Si lasciò guardare dal più grande, in quale sembrava non essere in grado di staccargli gli occhi di dosso mentre con una mano gli accarezzava il petto, gli addominali, le gambe, senza sosta, saggiando la consistenza della sua pelle e iniziando un lieve movimento involontario con i fianchi, lasciandogli sentire la sua erezione contro di sé.

Yamada chiuse brevemente gli occhi, beandosi di quella sensazione ancora per qualche istante, prima di riaprirli e scivolare più in basso sulle sue gambe, in modo tale da essere chino su di lui.

Gli slacciò il primo bottone della camicia, lentamente, mentre con la lingua tracciava una sorta di percorso dalla sua gola a quella porzione di pelle ora nuda, scendendo sempre più in basso man mano che l’indumento si apriva sotto le sue mani, mordendolo di tanto in tanto, divertendosi nel sentirlo gemere con voce sempre più alta man mano che si spostava verso il basso.

Finito di sbottonargli la camicia gli pose le mani sui fianchi, carezzandoli in un movimento circolare, lento, volutamente provocatorio.

Passò il viso contro il sesso del più grande, ancora costretto dai boxer, e si concesse una piccola risata di fronte al suo disappunto.

“Ryo...” mormorò questi, lamentoso, ma l’altro non notò altro che quel nome pronunciato dalla sua voce, e scoprire quanto gli piaceva non fece che aumentare la sua eccitazione.

“Dai-chan?” rispose con un sorriso, chiamandolo così per la prima volta, sollevandosi poi quel tanto che bastava per liberarlo della biancheria, prima di fare velocemente altrettanto.

Scese di nuovo con il viso all’altezza del suo inguine, avvolgendo le dita intorno alla sua erezione, accarezzandola piano prima di passare la lingua solo sulla punta, cercando di imprimere nella propria mente ogni dettaglio di quei momenti, ogni gemito strozzato del più grande, ogni particolare della sua pelle e del suo sapore, cercando di trattenersi dal voler avere tutto e subito.

Circondò l’erezione con le labbra, continuando a muovere la lingua su di essa, cercando di seguire il contorno delle vene che la costellavano, spingendosi sempre più in basso fino a quando non ne sentì la punta contro la gola, rilassando i muscoli e prendendo a succhiare su quella pelle bollente, muovendo contemporaneamente la mano su quella parte rimasta oltre le sue labbra, coniugando i due movimenti per far sì che l’altro impazzisse, che non riuscisse a pensare ad altro che a lui e alla sua bocca, e a quello che gli stava facendo, a quanto si sentisse bene.

Era questo che voleva Yamada: sentirsi indispensabile, sentirsi desiderato, senza essere unicamente un ripiego, qualcosa che si era accettato e non voluto o scelto.

Continuò ancora per qualche minuto, lasciando scivolare il sesso di Daiki fuori dalla sua bocca solo quando lo sentì troppo vicino all’orgasmo, sorridendo del suo lamento soffocato e rialzandosi sopra di lui, tornandogli cavalcioni.

“Mi dispiace” mormorò, scendendo con la bocca all’altezza dell’orecchio. “Ma ci saremmo persi tutto il divertimento così, no?”

Daiki scosse la testa, ancora lievemente indispettito per l’orgasmo che gli era stato negato, e passò lascivamente una mano sulle labbra di Yamada, lasciando che le schiudesse, sentendo la lingua che passava fra le sue dita, unendo all’utilità di quel gesto la sensualità del vedergliele suggere piano, intento, riproducendo quegli stessi movimenti compiuti poco prima sulla sua erezione.

Portò poi la mano fra le sue natiche, sfiorando appena l’apertura fra di esse, e Ryosuke si protese verso quel tocco, impaziente di sentire di più.

Il primo dito si fece strada dentro di lui senza incontrare resistenza, e ad esso non tardò ad aggiungersene un secondo.

Il più piccolo si lasciò andare contro il corpo dell’altro, ansimando, muovendosi contro la sua mano e cercando un qualsiasi contatto fra la sua erezione ancora ignorata e la sua pelle, incurante del sorriso malizioso sul volto di Arioka.

Certo che volesse continuare a provocarlo ancora a lungo, si decise a prendere lui l’iniziativa: si mosse velocemente, lasciando che le dita del più grande scivolassero fuori da lui, gemendo appena per la sensazione venuta a mancargli, e si rimise seduto con le ginocchia intorno ai suoi fianchi, afferrando il suo sesso con poca grazia e portandolo contro di sé, facendo perno sulle gambe per alzarsi e poi riabbassandosi più lentamente, lasciandosi penetrare.

Portò la testa all’indietro, godendosi attimo per attimo quella sensazione come se fosse del tutto nuova, mai sperimentata.

E forse, a conti fatti, lo era davvero.

Una volta che Daiki fu del tutto dentro di lui, gli parve di sentirsi incapace di muoversi ancora, e anche l’altro dovette capirlo.

Si mise allora a sedere, lasciando che Ryosuke gli circondasse la schiena con le gambe, facendosi così sentire maggiormente dentro di lui.

Fece presa con le mani sulla sua vita, aiutandolo a muoversi su di lui ed andandogli incontro con il corpo, penetrandolo ancora e ancora, affondando dentro di lui con spinte decise, coadiuvate dai movimenti del bacino del più piccolo.

Ryosuke mise le braccia intorno al collo di Daiki, spingendosi contro di lui, facendo del tutto aderire i loro corpi, aggiungendo la sensazione della sua pelle bollente al novero di tutto quello che lo stava letteralmente mandando fuori di testa.

Si mosse ancora sopra di lui, sentendo la mano del più grande avvolgersi intorno al suo sesso e cominciare una carezza decisa, in sincrono con i movimenti dei fianchi contro di lui.

Vicino al proprio limite, Yamada artigliò la schiena di Daiki, scendendo a mordergli una spalla e venendo sulla sua mano e contro il suo stomaco, il grido di piacere a malapena soffocato dalla pelle dell’altro.

Arioka rallentò il ritmo delle spinte solo per dargli il tempo di riprendersi, prima di cominciare a muoversi con maggiore decisione, senza impiegare troppo tempo per venire a sua volta, dentro di lui, bollente, facendo sentire Yamada completamente appagato.

Questi rimase fermo ancora per qualche istante, oscillando i fianchi per inerzia, sentendolo spegnersi dentro di lui e solo allora scendendo dal suo grembo, scivolando sul pavimento freddo, supino, portando un braccio sopra la propria fronte per coprire gli occhi dalla luce penetrante del lampadario.

Era in quel modo che ci si sentiva, allora?

Era felice di quell’errore appena commesso, era felice di aver fatto la cosa sbagliata, se fare la cosa sbagliata lo aveva fatto sentire così maledettamente bene.

Tutto quello che voleva era avere il suo momento di tenerezza, e anche se era venuto con il sesso gli aveva almeno lasciato scoprire che le cose non dovevano necessariamente andare sempre nello stesso modo, che un uomo nel suo corpo poteva anche vedere qualcosa di vivo, qualcosa a cui far provare piacere, qualcosa per cui valesse la pena l’impegno messo.

E Daiki c’era riuscito, finalmente, il primo dopo tanti che nemmeno avevano provato.

Si voltò su di un fianco, posando la testa contro una mano e guardando il più grande, che ancora cercava di riprendere fiato.

“Te l’avevo detto” disse Arioka, con il respiro pesante “che le mie intenzioni potevano anche non essere delle migliori” lo prese in giro, allungando un braccio verso di lui e lasciandolo passare oltre la sua spalla, tirandolo contro di sé fino a quando quegli non gli poggiò la testa sul petto.

“Dici? A me le tue intenzioni sono sembrate ottime, invece” rispose a tono, ridacchiando e crogiolandosi nella sensazione di quella pelle ancora calda contro la propria, e in quel piacere residuo che non si decideva a lasciare il suo corpo.

Si fece stringere e cullare, ancora qualche minuto sul pavimento prima di spostarsi nella stanza da letto, lasciandosi prendere ancora, godendo ancora del tocco di quelle mani e di quella bocca, e di quel piacere che per una volta aveva scelto di dare.

Yamada sapeva che non sarebbe durato, ma per quella notte si sarebbe preso gioco della sua stessa vita, e sarebbe andato avanti seguendo unicamente l’istinto.

E come ricompensa di quel suo azzardo, non appena chiuse gli occhi riuscì per la prima volta dopo anni ad addormentarsi immediatamente, cullato dal suono del respiro di Daiki.

***

Si sentiva bene, Daiki.

La sua vita era cambiata in modo così repentino che quasi aveva faticato a rendersene conto, ma quando trovava qualche minuto per fermarsi a pensare si rendeva conto di quanto gli era capitato, e quasi non riusciva a capacitarsi dei propri stessi sentimenti.

Yamada era entrato a far parte della sua quotidianità, vi era entrato perché era stato lui a volerlo, e nemmeno per un attimo si era pentito di quella scelta.

Si erano visti ancora svariate volte dopo quel loro primo appuntamento, sempre durante la giornata, sempre finendo a casa dell’uno o dell’altro, a saltarsi addosso come due animali affamati, senza che questo li facesse sentire mai a disagio nei confronti di loro stessi.

Daiki non aveva bisogno di sesso da Ryosuke, ma aveva bisogno di sentirlo suo, di sentirlo vicino, di sopperire con la sua presenza quelle ore in cui non avrebbe potuto vederlo, già sapendo che gli sarebbe mancato.

Dopo appena due settimane gli aveva confessato di amarlo, e l’espressione felice e colpevole sul volto dell’altro lo aveva ancora una volta confuso, ma non fatto pentire della sua scelta.

Yamada gliel’aveva poi ripetuto infinite volte, tanto da fargli dimenticare quella colpevolezza, e da convincerlo davvero di essere amato, di essere ricambiato da quello stesso sentimento che lui provava.

Ora, a oltre un mese dall’inizio della loro relazione, Daiki non aveva più nessun dubbio su quanto sentivano l’uno nei confronti dell’altro, ed era proprio di quella chiarezza che aveva bisogno.

Quella sera, come tante altre, era rimasto in casa senza sapere di preciso come impiegare il tempo. Di tanto in tanto controllava il cellulare, in attesa della mail di Ryosuke che lo avvisava di essere tornato a casa, ma ancora il più piccolo non gli aveva fatto avere sue notizie.

Più annoiato e in apprensione del solito allora, aveva afferrato la giacca ed era uscito di casa, come colto da una sorta di strano presentimento.

Yamada gli aveva detto dove lavorava, e un giorno gli aveva anche indicato l’edificio quando erano passati lì davanti, senza tuttavia volersi avvicinare.

Era vicino al loro quartiere, poco più di un chilometro, e Arioka scelse di andarvi a piedi, dandosi così modo di rendersi conto di stare facendo la cosa sbagliata, e tornare indietro.

Non era stupido, aveva notato quanto il ragazzo fosse restio a parlargli del proprio lavoro. E volendo rispettare questa sua ritrosia lui non aveva fatto troppe domande, ma questo non aveva ucciso in lui la curiosità di conoscere la ragione di questo suo essere così reticente nel parlargliene.

Quando fu fuori dal locale si fermò, rimanendo dall’altro lato della strada.

Tentennava, e aveva ragione di farlo.

Non sapeva se Yamada se la sarebbe presa o meno per questa sua intrusione in un ambito in cui gli aveva dato mostra di non volerlo includere.

Eppure...

Sospirando attraversò la strada, entrando con decisione oltre la porta di vetro scuro, ritrovandosi come catapultato in un altro mondo.

Raramente aveva frequentato locali di quel genere, e dubitava anzi che ci fosse qualcosa di simile in tutta la prefettura di Shizuoka.

La musica era alta, sebbene non assordante, e le luci bluastre confondevano i contorni delle cose, rendendogli difficile orientarsi all’interno di quel luogo affatto familiare. E c’era qualcosa nell’atmosfera generale che gli sembrava sbagliato in qualche modo, sebbene non sapesse spiegarsi questa sensazione.

Si avvicinò al bancone del bar, sporgendosi in avanti alla ricerca di Yamada, senza tuttavia riuscire a scorgerlo.

“Prende qualcosa?” gli chiese allora un barman, squadrandolo con aria sospettosa, notando probabilmente quanto la figura di Daiki stonasse in quel contesto.

Arioka scosse la testa, aggrottando le sopracciglia.

“No, non prendo niente, grazie” rispose velocemente, poi ripensandoci aggiunse: “Sto cercando Yamada Ryosuke, però. Sai dirmi dove sia?” domandò, trattenendo il respiro in attesa che il ragazzo gli rispondesse, senza nemmeno sapere perché lo stesse facendo.

“Yamada?” ripeté quello, confuso. “Oggi è già andato a casa” si limitò a rispondergli, criptico, per poi voltargli le spalle e rivolgersi ad un altro cliente, seduto poco oltre.

Daiki spalancò gli occhi, la lieve preoccupazione trasformata in ansia.

Perché non l’aveva chiamato?

Non era mai stato un tipo eccessivamente apprensivo, ma capiva da sé che ci doveva essere una buona ragione se l’altro non l’aveva avvertito come faceva di solito.

E se se lo fosse solo dimenticato, non importava, ma doveva calmare quella tensione, e sapere che l’altro stava bene.

Uscì dal locale velocemente, tirando fuori il cellulare e componendo il numero di Ryosuke.

Il telefono era staccato.

Con il cuore in gola tornò verso Azabu, riprovando ancora a chiamarlo, ottenendo sempre il medesimo risultato.

Quando fu finalmente arrivato al suo palazzo chiuse brevemente gli occhi, cercando di calmarsi, e approfittando di una ragazza che stava uscendo tenne aperto il portone, dirigendosi verso le scale e salendo fino al piano in cui abitava il ragazzo.

Sapeva di stare esagerando, ma non riusciva a preoccuparsene.

Non gli era piaciuto quel locale, non gli era piaciuto il barman, non gli era piaciuto il fatto che Ryosuke non lo avesse avvertito come faceva tutte le altre sere.

E non gli piaceva quella strana sensazione all’altezza del petto, quella che aveva ogni volta che sentiva che il più piccolo gli nascondeva qualcosa nel parlargli del lavoro, e ora che si sentiva vicino a scoprire che cosa fosse, non si sentiva più tanto sicuro di volerlo sapere.

Ma si fece forza, e suonò il campanello.

Una volta, due.

Poi finalmente sentì dei passi avvicinarsi, e quando Yamada gli aprì la porta spalancò gli occhi, inorridito.

Il ragazzo aveva indosso solo la camicia, abbottonata alla bell’e meglio, come se l’avesse indossata soltanto per andargli ad aprire.

“Daiki!” esclamò, con una nota di terrore nella voce. “Che cosa diavolo ci fai qui? Io...” iniziò a dire, venendo interrotto da una figura che gli comparve alle spalle, trafelata.

L’uomo pareva essersi anche lui rivestito in tutta fretta; aveva i capelli scompigliati ed un’espressione colpevole.

Passò oltre loro due tenendo lo sguardo chino sul pavimento, borbottando che sarebbe stato meglio che se ne andasse, e mormorando un ‘arrivederci’ in direzione di Yamada che a Daiki parve fin troppo familiare.

Il più grande cercava di tranquillizzarsi, ma si rese ben presto conto del fatto che era impossibile.

L’altro teneva lo sguardo fisso per terra, e gli parve di scorgere una lacrima solcargli il viso, ma non se ne preoccupò.

“Non è come sembra” mormorò Yamada, la voce roca, colpevole, che smentiva subito quanto aveva appena detto.

“E allora dimmi com’è che stanno davvero le cose” rispose polemico, spingendolo dentro casa e chiudendosi la porta alle spalle con un gesto brusco.

Il suo cattivo presentimento aveva trovato ragione d’esistere, alla fine.

Eppure, per quanto cattivo potesse essere, Daiki non sarebbe mai arrivato ad immaginare tanto.

***

Yamada era rimasto in piedi al centro del salotto, il più grande di fronte a lui, con le braccia conserte ed un’espressione seria in volto.

Era questo il momento del quale aveva avuto più paura di tutti nelle ultime settimane, il momento che gli avrebbe dimostrato quanto il suo errore fosse stato grande.

Quello che gli avrebbe dimostrato che, in fondo, non meritava nessuno dei diritti che si era arrogato nell’uscire con Daiki.

Portò lo sguardo ai soldi che il cliente aveva abbandonato sul tavolino di fronte al divano prima di scappare dall’appartamento, e vide l’altro che faceva altrettanto.

Non c’era modo in cui potesse spiegare la situazione, né aveva voglia di continuare a mentirgli così spudoratamente.

Perché lo amava, dannazione se lo amava, e per quanto mentire sarebbe stato l’ultimo dei suoi desideri, si era trovato costretto a farlo.

Tutto ciò che poteva sperare era che l’altro capisse le sue ragioni, che gli concedesse il suo perdono, che gli dicesse che le cose potevano sistemarsi, e...

E che cos’altro sperava, Ryosuke, da quello sguardo disgustato?

“Hai qualcosa da dirmi?” mormorò Arioka, senza guardarlo negli occhi, il tono di voce che mal controllava la rabbia.

“Mi dispiace” fu solo in grado di dire, sforzandosi di non piangere, perché non meritava alcuna lacrima.

Daiki fece un verso sprezzante, avvicinandoglisi e prendendogli il viso in una mano, costringendolo a guardarlo.

“È questo soltanto che devi dirmi? Che ti dispiace, Ryosuke?” chiese, sarcastico, lasciandolo andare con un gesto brusco, facendogli male. “Non so che cosa farmene delle tue scuse.” aggiunse, cominciando a camminare per la stanza, passando la mano su alcuni oggetti, come se fosse lì per la prima volta. “Ora capisco per quale ragione tu fossi così restio a parlarmi del tuo lavoro. Bella storia quella che sei un barman, davvero. Forse però se avessi voluto fare un lavoro più pulito avresti dovuto mentire anche sul locale. Forse allora non avrei scoperto che sei una puttana.” inveì, con tono sempre più alterato.

“Mi dispiace” ripeté il più piccolo, mentre cercava di mandare giù quella parola che aveva sentito tante volte, ma che pronunciata da lui faceva male come non ne aveva mai provato.

Arioka socchiuse gli occhi, rivolgendosi verso di lui.

“Davvero non sai che cos’altro dire? Ti ho già spiegato che delle tue scuse non me ne frega niente, Ryosuke.”

Lo afferrò per un braccio, tirandolo in direzione della camera da letto, e gettandolo con poca grazia sul materasso. “Dimmi” continuò, più calmo. “Che cosa pensavi mentre ti facevi scopare da me in questo stesso letto dove ti fai usare da decine di altri uomini? Pensavi che un giorno avresti trovato il coraggio di dirmelo, e che allora ti avrei compatito e sarebbe andato tutto bene? Era davvero questo quello che pensavi?”

Yamada fu colpito da quelle parole, e trovò finalmente ragione di reagire.

Si mise seduto, guardandolo dritto negli occhi, le labbra sottili e il corpo agitato da un respiro che non riusciva a tenere a bada.

“Non ho mai chiesto la compassione o la pietà di nessuno, Daiki” sibilò, passandosi nervosamente una mano fra i capelli, tirandoli. “Non lo faccio perché devo, lo faccio perché è stata una mia decisione. Perché guadagno bene come non avrei mai guadagnato con nessun altro lavoro. Perché non avevo nemmeno uno yen e qualche cosa la dovevo fare, e sai cosa ti dico? Se loro vogliono pagare per avermi e per usarmi, non vedo perché non dovrei lasciarglielo fare. Il denaro è merce di scambio, e così è anche il mio corpo per loro. Non me ne vergogno” concluse, osservando un ghigno sarcastico comparire lentamente sul volto del più grande.

Lo raggiunse ancora, allargandogli le gambe con un ginocchio e sistemandosi fra di esse, tenendolo fermo per i polsi.

“Non te ne vergogni?” chiese, in un mormorio all’altezza del tuo orecchio. Lo mandò con la schiena contro il letto, passando una mano al di sotto della camicia, sfiorandogli appena la pelle. “Vuol dire che non ti vergogni di stare qui ogni sera a farti toccare, a farti scopare, perché l’unica cosa che sei in grado di fare per sopravvivere è vendere il tuo corpo al miglior offerente?” si chinò su di lui come per baciarlo, ma all’ultimo momento si ritrasse, con un’espressione disgustata. Si rialzò, scuotendo la testa. “Se non te ne fossi vergognato me l’avresti detto sin dal primo momento, anziché fingere di essere qualcosa che non sei.”

Yamada avrebbe voluto ribattere.

Avrebbe voluto dirgli che non era vero, e che non gli importava niente del suo giudizio, che il suo era un modo come un altro per guadagnarsi di che vivere, ma non ci riusciva.

Perché non era vero, perché se ne vergognava, e se non gliel’aveva detto era proprio perché presagiva quella reazione, e perché poteva anche capirla.

Aveva riposto le sue speranze in quella menzogna, pregando che durasse, e ora che si era infranta come una bolla di sapone lui non aveva più niente che lo potesse difendere da quegli occhi accusatori.

“Ti prego, non te ne andare” mormorò soltanto, mandando al diavolo quella dignità che non aveva più, credendo poco in quella richiesta, perché sapeva che non sarebbe stata accolta.

“Mi fai schifo” rispose Daiki, e questa volta senza rabbia, solo con un velo di rassegnazione.

E come era arrivato se ne andò, lasciando Yamada abbandonato in quel letto come facevano tutti gli altri, facendolo sentire la puttana che era, dandogli prova di come alla fine tutti gli uomini fossero uguali quando si arrivava a quel punto, di come in quelle ultime settimane lui non avesse fatto altro che illudersi.

Non gli aveva chiesto niente, non aveva preteso nulla da lui.

Solo quei momenti di tenerezza a ricordargli che era vivo, solo che gli insegnasse cosa si provava ad amare e ad essere amati.

E ora, con l’immagine della sua schiena ancora vivida nella propria mente, Ryosuke si sentiva come la mente svuotata da tutto ciò che aveva imparato, e non poteva incolpare altri che se stesso.

Non sentiva il bisogno di piangere, non più.

Stancamente si mise sotto le coperte, pronto a non riuscire di nuovo a dormire, pronto a far fronte a quegli incubi che, lo sapeva già, lo avrebbero perseguitato durante la notte.

Aveva avuto ciò che chiedeva, Yamada, aveva assaggiato ciò che fino a quel momento gli era stato proibito.

E il sapore amaro di quell’amore e del disgusto di Daiki per lui, gli sarebbe rimasto in bocca per sempre.


End file.
